


Rose's Proving

by Sylvia_Fey



Series: Blue Eyed Fanalis [2]
Category: Magi - Fandom
Genre: Aggressive Fanalis, Beating, Becoming Accepted, Determination, Fanalis, Fanalis Corp, Fighting, Gen, Proving one's self, Training, magi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia_Fey/pseuds/Sylvia_Fey
Summary: Rose Feels she needs someone to train her, but when the people she trust's to train her without hurting her can't, she has to accept a Volunteer...





	Rose's Proving

She stood in front of Lo'Lo', glaring at him as he shook his head. "I'm not going to teach you how to fight, Thornbush," he said, moving past her down the hallway.

 Rose clicked her tongue as she followed, "why the hell not?" She growled, glaring up at him with narrowed electric blue eyes.  
  
Lo'Lo' sighed, glancing down at the small woman with annoyed red eyes, "because, if I taught you, I wouldn't go easy on you," he said, leading her into the dining hall where the Fanalis Corp was eating.  
  
Rose snorted, "who said I wanted you to go easy on me?" She retorted, folding her arms over her chest, "maybe I won't go easy on you."  
  
That made the tall Fanalis laugh as a leaned over her, his shadow covering her like some dark, foreboding warning, his half grin becoming full and animalistic, "I'd like to see you try," he said, his voice as dark as his grin.  
  
Rose had to push down the fear she felt and held back a nervous swallow before clicking her tongue, "you're the only one that can, and is slightly willing to train me," she said glancing at the table of Fanalis. Most of them still hated her or didn't trust her. She normally didn't care, but she wanted to learn how to fight and she was... Nervous about asking Muu to do it. Being near the man made her jittery and set her heart pounding so hard she couldn't hear anything but. She sighed, "or, I thought you were."  
  
Lo'Lo' snorted as he folded his arms over his chest, "well, I'm not. Why don't you ask Yaqut? He helps you with everything."  
  
Rose shook her head, "Shaherazade sent him and Rizol out on a scouting mission thing. Otherwise I would."  
  
Lo'Lo' nodded toward the table Muu and Myron were sitting at, "why not ask Muu then?"  
  
Rose felt her heart flip at the thought of Muu helping her train only to imagine him half naked and sweating while taking a drink of water. A long trail of water trickling down his rock hard chest and wash board abs. That nearly innocent smile he gives her that makes her heart beat against her ribs and stops her breath in her thought. _God, I've fallen so hard_ , she thought as Lo'Lo' snapping his fingers in her face made her blink. "What?"  
  
He gave a growling sigh, "are you going to ask Muu, or not?"  
  
She blinked again, glancing toward the table as Muu gave a laugh, stopping her breath before she swallowed and shook her head, "not. He's too busy with everything else and I don't wanna be another thing to do in that list."  
  
Lo'Lo' rolled his eyes as they made their way to the table, getting a smile and nod from Myron and Muu, "then randomly pick someone already."  
  
Rose snorted, taking a seat next to Myron, "because I totally have that option."  
  
"What are we talking about?" Muu asked, giving Rose a raised eyebrow.  
  
"She wants to learn how to fight and asked me to train her," Lo'Lo' said, getting a glare from the small, blue eyed woman.

 "You could have asked me," Myron offered.  
  
Rose sighed, "I didn't want to bug you guys and, honestly My, you scare the fuck outta me," she said getting a glare from the woman while Muu and Lo'Lo' chuckled.  
  
"You can be scary, Myron," Muu said, giving his sister a playful smile as she turned her glare to him.  
  
"Fine then," Myron grumbled, going back to her plate.  
  
"I see what's going on," Lo'Lo' said, giving Rose narrowed eyes.  
  
"That'd be a first," Myron said, making Rose laugh as Lo'Lo' snorted at her.  
  
"I'm your last resort, aren't I?" He asked Rose as he folded his arms over his chest.  
  
"Yes," Rose replied without hesitation making Myron grin.  
  
Lo'Lo' snorted, turning his attention to the fruit basket sitting in the center of the table.  
  
"I could train you, Rose. I have some time right now," Muu offered, getting a head shake from the woman.  
  
"You can't train me as much as I need trained, but thanks for the offer Muu," she said, stifling the protests her hormones were giving her.  
  
Muu gave her a raised eyebrow but remained silent about training her before smiling, "well, the least I could do is watch someone else train you for a while then. If you want me to," he offered, looking a little nervous that she would say no.  
  
Honestly, she thought about it, but decided why not and gave him a smile, "that'd be awesome!"  
  
Muu looked relieved as he stood, glancing around the room of Fanalis, "who wants to train Rose how to fight?" He asked making her blink in surprise and fear.  
  
She tugged at the Hem of his tunic, trying to get him to sit down and failing. _Damn it! Why Muu?_ She cursed internally as the Fanalis with the mohawk stood from the other side of the room. She swallowed, her stomach doing flips as she watched the large Fanalis walk toward them like an aggressive storm.  
  
He went to one knee in front of Muu with his head bowed, "Captain, it would do me great honor to train Rose in the ways of the Fanalis."  
  
Rose felt her heart jump into her throat as the large man looked up at her, his red eyes clearly saying that he would enjoy training her. She looked up Muu, terrified of what he was going to say even as he said it.  
  
Muu gave the man a closed eyes smile, "great," he said turning his attention to Rose, "Akil is a great teacher. He'll make sure to get you trained properly."  
  
Rose couldn't help the pit forming in her stomach, watching as the man rose from his knees to stand in front of her like some great beast ready to pounce on her at any point. "Whatever you say, Muu," she said nervously, "whatever you say."

* * *

 

Rose stood facing the tall Fanalis as the group formed in the stands, watching both with amusement and excitement at her training lesson. She glanced toward where Muu, Myron and Lo'Lo' were standing, getting a thumbs up from Muu as Myron sadly shook her head and Lo'Lo' frowned. She took a deep breath, turning her attention back to Akil, who was cracking his knuckles and neck as he grinned at her like a hungry lion. She swallowed, feeling her adrinaline start push through her veins, telling her to run. She forced herself to stay still, staring back at the large Fanalis as he moved toward her.

"So, you wanna learn how to fight, huh?" he asked, his voice low, but not deep, as he stopped a few feet in front of her. 

She took a deep breath and nodded, "if I'm going to be living here for a while, I should learn how to defend myself," she said, turning slightly into a defence position.

He gave her a raised eyebrow before smirking and leaning down slightly. She blinked, and that was long enough for him to bolt across the small area, his fist landing in the center of her gut, pushing the air out through her lungs in a loud rush of air. She didn't have enough time to catch her breath before he spun, the back of his fisted hand landing hard across her cheek, sending her into a spin and causing her to land hard in the dirt. He stood over her, smirking as most of the group cheered him on. Rose let out a strained hiss, stiffly getting to her hands and knees as she tried to relearn how to breathe. Akil moved around her, bringing his foot back to kick her in the stomach. Rose caught sight of the attack just in time to roll away from him, making him blink in confusion before she moved forward, ducking under another fist and moving around to his back. She grabbed onto the back of his armor, thinking that she was going to pull back and fling him over her head...but he only tilted back slightly before bending forward, flinging her over his head to land in the dirt at his feet. 

"Nice try," he said, smirking at her as he brought his fist down toward her head. 

She crossed her arms over her face, hoping that it would be enough to block his attack before...

"Enough!" Muu's voice sounded angry and stopped the Fanalis's attack on her.

She blinked, moving her arms just enough to see Akil's fist inches from her causing her to widen her eyes. She took a deep breath, rolling out from under the man's fist as he stood straight, glaring at her like it was her fault Muu interrupted. She looked at Muu, scowling at the man as he moved toward them, obviously angry about the situation. 

He stopped in front of Akil, glaring up at the man before going to Rose. He reached out to take her shoulder, "are you oh..." he was interrupted by her smacking his hand away, surprising him.

"Why'd you interrupt?" she asked, her voice angry as some of her bruised ego shown through.

"He was about to kill you," he said, sounding like she should have known that.

Rose snorted, waving her arm out at him, "I don't give a fuck! You told him to train me and if that's the way he does it, then so be it," she said, glaring at Muu as he stood in front of her, his red eyes searching her face for something.

After a moment, he gave a slow nod, "alright," he said, sounding sad as he moved away from the two. 

Rose took a deep breath, which was long enough for Akil to move forward and kick her hard across the head, sending her sideways.  _STAY UP!!_ she screamed at herself in her head, stumbling to maintain her balance before turning in time to see his fist coming at her. She let her legs fall out from under her, barely dodgeing his fist before moving forward and coming up quickly, planting her head hard against his chin. Her attack rocked him back a couple of steps and hurt her head so bad, a headache was already starting. She winced at the pain, but managed to give the man a smirk as he shook his head to reorient himself. When his eyes turned to her, she knew she had made a mistake. They blazed like the very fires of Hell, sending a shiver of pure fear down her spine. She took a step back, her second mistake. 

He rushed forward, his fist coming around to land hard against her cheek while his other fist came up, hitting her in the stomach and bending her in half. She gave a pushed groan with the air leaving her lungs again before a knee came up as an elbow came down, practically crushing her between the two. She blacked out for a moment, waking up on the ground with the man's feet right in front of her. She groaned, feeling her lungs and stomach start to fill with blood as she stiffly got to her feet. 

"I'm...not done...yet..." she said between inhales. She lifted her hand, taughting him to come at her as she smirked at him. 

Akil sneered at her before reaching out and wrapping his hand around her throat. He gave her a malicious grin as he lifted her off her feet, holding her by her neck. She wrapped her hands around his wrist, trying to allow more air into her lungs as she struggled against his massive hand. 

"I'm the lucky one that gets to show you what a true Fanalis can and will do," he growled at her, his grin becoming more animalistic before he brought his leg around, kicking her in the side as he released her, sending her flying across the arena and into the wall. 

She felt the blood trickling down her forehead and face, dripping from her chin as she roughly pushed a piece of wall off her legs. She grunted and hissed as she stood, stumbling for a moment before leaning forward slightly to keep standing. She looked up at the man through her crimson bangs, breathing quickly as he stalked toward her. She felt a cocky grin play on her lips and stood straight, chuckling at the man as she wiped the blood from her forehead, "I won't lose," she said, licking the blood from the back of her hand, "especially from a brainless ape like you."

Akil's eyes widened for a second before narrowing in rage. That was the only warning she had before ducking, narrowly avoiding his fist as it crashed through the wall where her head would have been. She turned, doing a round house kick that landed against his head, but it didn't seem to phase him at all. She lept back, again avoiding another fist aimed at her head, and crouched down, bolting forward before falling back against the ground and sliding between his legs. He blinked down at her as she grabbed his ankles, jerking with all her might and yanking him off his feet. He landed with a hard thud and a grunt. She felt the victorious smile creep across her lips, but it was short lived as he got up and turned in a seemless motion, catching her by the throat again and lifting her off the ground. She kicked her feet, trying to pry his hand from the throat before he gave her a knee to the side, making her cry out with what little air she still had. She felt his hand tighten around her throat, pushing out whatever was left. Her vision started to blacken around the edges and her eyes rolled back into her head.

Her next memory was of Akil's feet, several feet away from her and the loud cheering of the Fanalis. She growled, putting her hands under her as she pushed herself to her feet, "I said *huff huff* I'm not...done," she hissed, standing slightly leaned over as she stood and glared at the Fanalis. 

He blinked at her, seeming surprised that she was still getting to her feet before rushing forward, bringing his elbow across her cheek. This time, she was ready for it, and set her jaw. She stumbled back, her legs spread wide apart to keep her standing as he rushed her again. She brought her arms up, blocking his next attack and feeling her bones start to crack from the pressure of it. She gritted her teeth, dropping down and swinging her leg out and around, trying to take out his legs and failing when he jumped up to avoid her sweeping kick. She blinked, rolling back as his feet came down hard where her leg had been, creating cracks in the very earth. She rolled again, narrowly avoiding his fist before he reached out, taking hold of her hair and jerking her to her feet with a sharp yelp. She gripped her hair, squeezing her eyes shut tight against the pain of it being pulled sharply up. She stifled a scream as he lifted her from her feet and tossed her like a rag doll across the arena. She bounced a couple of times before rolling to a stop. Her head hurt, her hair hurt, every part of her body hurt, but she refused to give in and forced herself to her feet. Akil appeared in front of her in a blink, putting his fist into her stomach and rocketing her from the ground. She spun through the air, trying to catch her breath before he appeared behind her, giving her a swift kick to the back of the head and sending her straight to the ground. She landed hard, creating a crater around herself as she lay there, motionless. 

Akil stood over Rose, looking down at her without the arrogance and cockiness that he had shown earlier. She was formidable and didn't know that she had lost, even with the blood sliding down her face, dying her hair a deeper crimson. He let out a held breath, convinced that now, Rose was truely beaten before turning to walk back toward the, now silent, Fanalis Corp. He hadn't moved more than a few steps before the sound of groaning and rocks moving made him stop. He turned, looking at the small woman with wide crimson eyes as she smirked at him, her electric blue eyes determined, even as her arms hung limply and blood ran from the corners of her mouth and hairline. 

"I'm...not...done...yet...bastard..." she huffed out, stumbling forward a couple of steps before falling to her knees. 

"You are done, Thornbush," Lo'Lo's deep voice brought her attention up to the three Fanalis standing on the other side of Akil. 

Myron nodded as she moved to help Rose stand, "anymore and you'll die from blood loss," she said, blinking in surprise when Rose slapped her hand away. 

"I'm...fine..." she growled, pushing herself to her feet before stumbling again. She waved her hand out, trying to shoo Myron away, "I can...walk myself..." she snapped, moving forward a couple of paces as the edges of her vision started to blur in and out. "I'm...fih..." she didn't get the last word out before collapsing completely, her body finally done fighting to stay up and awake. 

* * *

 

Rose released a groaning breath, slowly opening her eyes to stare up at the ceiling of her room. She took a couple of painfilled breaths and moved her head to the side, blinking at the entirity of the Fanalis Corp standing around the room. 

"Hey, you're awake," Yaqut's deep voice was a welcome sound as he sat on the edge of the bed, smiling down at her. She let out a grunt of yes, getting a chuckle from the man. "Don't talk, okay? You're still badly injured."

She gave him a stiff nod, licking her parched lips as her eyes moved to Muu, who was moving across the room toward her. 

He sat in a chair, giving her a gentle smile before it wilted and he looked down at the blankets on the bed, "Rose...I..." he couldn't find the words.

She took a deep breath and nodded, "it's...alright...Muu..." she said, getting a frown from Yaqut, "you...know...now..."

"What'd I say about talking?" Yaqut growled.

She smiled at him before looking back at Muu, "did I win?" she asked, not remembering half the fight.

Muu gave her surprised eyes before they softened and he smiled at her, "in a way, yeah," he said, gently taking her hand and rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. 

 _I'm so glad they don't have heart monitors,_ she thought as her heart did flips in her chest. 

"You're finally accepted, Rosie," Yaqut said, smiling at her.

"Yeah, and all it took was someone almost beating you to death," Lo'Lo' said, getting a few chuckles here and there. 

"Guess she is a Fanalis then, huh?" Razol's rough voiced comment made everyone chuckle and Rose was too tired to correct her.

She smiled, glancing around the room as best she could at the men and women of the Fanalis Corp, now looking at her with admiration and pride rather then the hate and malice as before. For the first time since being in this strange world, Rose finally felt like she belonged here.


End file.
